


Five DubCon Fantasies John Sheppard enjoys +1 Reality he doesn't

by BloodMooninSpace



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Breathplay, Come Marking, Corporal Punishment, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, F/M, Fantasizing, Light Bondage, M/M, Maid Costume, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Professor Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: This is not what I sat down to write, but the muses gave it to me, so I'm sharing.Five Dubcon fantasies John Sheppard Masturbates to, and the "on-screen" rape is bumped to chapter two.





	1. Fantasy

John has a lot of fantasies.

(1.)

John fantasizes about waking up to hands on his naked flanks. In his fantasy, he doesn't remember getting captured, he doesn't remember getting tied down, but here he is, face down on a bench, hands tied under him, legs spread. There is someone behind him, but when John turns to look, a hand takes his hair and slams his head against the bench. The world goes a little grey. The fucking isn’t particularly mean but it is selfish, just this unknown man using Johns body to get himself off.

John likes this fantasy when he is lonely and wants to get off. He likes thinking that someone would take him, would use him, would keep him just for sex. He hasn’t had a partner in bed since earth, despite McKay's cracks about Kirk-ing around the galaxy. Nobody has wanted to keep him, not since Nancy, and she divorced him when he was talking about retirement. She didn't want to keep him, she just wanted to be married to the social idea of him.

* * *

 (2.)

When he wants to come hard and fast, John fantasizes about waking up blindfolded, where he can’t see anything. He can’t really breathe either, but that might have more to do with the cock down his throat than anything else. It’s his fantasies, so he is hard enough to pound nails, and whoever is feeding him their cock has their hands in his hair, and he is being made to just take it.

There are hands holding his, a second hard male body, a second cock. His ass is just being held against that second cock, it is hard and firm, slotted into the crack of his ass and they are being such a cock tease he wants it so bad. But he can’t ask for it, can’t beg for it, because of the glorious cock in his mouth that is barely giving him enough time and space to breathe while they fuck his face.

He can hear them talking above his head, he can hear words are being exchanged, but they sound like the adults in charlie brown movies, hazy, and distant, and like they are talking through kazoos.

He wants this, he wants this so bad. The hands around his wrists squeeze for a moment, and then something cool is there, and when the hands leave, he cannot pull his arms down, they are bound behind his back. The man behind him holds his asscheeks apart and then lets them go. The man guides his cock to press against John’s hole, and John tenses.

The cock is lubed, but not enough to make it a truly easy slide. The hands on his hips make him hold still, and the man in front of him buries his cock in Johns' throat. John is forced to hold his breath while the cock pushes into his ass. Right when John is getting a little desperate for air, both cocks retreat long enough for one quick lungful of air, and then again, his air is cut off and the cock in his ass pushes in, bottoms out -- and starts to slowly, steadily, pound him.

It feels amazing, and he is loving this, the body in front of him times every withdrawal just right, and John is getting light headed with the edging of his airway. If he could just settle into being spit-roasted, he might have come already, it feels that good. But he can’t catch his breath enough to relax, he can’t give a decent blowjob, just suck and swallow while the cock stays pressed into his throat. It doesn't last long enough, it seems to last for a small forever, but the man throat-fucking him finally comes.

John is hauled upright, and the guy behind him is strong enough to move John like a rag doll, bouncing John on the man's dick a few times before the grabby hands that were in his hair trace down his chest, tweaking his nipples as they pass. Then those grabby, clever hands grab his dick, and with brutal efficiency, strip the orgasm from his body.

John clenches and comes, and he can imagine that his orgasm brought the man fucking him over the edge too.

* * *

(3.)

Today he wants something more involved, so John imagines that he is just here to pick up a box of donations, just here to clean, just here to -- the blurry sense of purpose coalesces into a tray in his hands, a tea service with fingerfoods. He brings it into the study. He cannot see the face of the man he is delivering it to, just the broad shoulders, the well-tailored suit, the great ass. His eye catches on the paperwork in front of him, and the math error is glaring, so he fixes it. A simple transcription error carried through the proof work on the page

“What are you doing? How dare you!” The voice feels like it should be familiar, but John can’t quite place it, and while he is trying, things get a little fuzzy, and then firm up. His face is pressed into the page he was writing on, a hand in the middle of his back. His pants and underthings are down around his knees, and his ass is already warm with it, the steady vicious bite of the tawse. He is whimpering, apologizing, and he doesn’t even quite know what for --

“For writing on the paperwork I need to give back to my grad students. They need to proofread their own work or they will be useless in any professional capacity.” He doesn't need to fix anyone else's mistakes, he doesn't need to do anything more than show up, be a warm body, and do his job --

John twists, and several more blows fall on his ass before the professor accepts his apology. As John tries to stand up, the professor notices how hard he is, and John is pulled back, to sit on the professor's lap, to be jerked off by a fully dressed man in a suit while John’s bare, aching ass, sits on the man's lap. The professor then cuddles him, and tells him that John is brilliant, and maybe kisses him on the cheek. Just on special occasions.

* * *

(4.)

Nancy never wanted pretty things for herself, but sometimes John wishes that --

John’s partner asked for this, bought everything because they like lace. Because they like _looking_ at the lace _on him_. Little kitten heels, over stockings that go all the way up his legs to the lacy garter belt he is wearing. The silicone cock ring is keeping him nice and hard, his dick jutting out from his body in a gloriously obscene display of his arousal. He is wearing a black lacy bralet, all stretch lace and tight to his skin. Over the black bralet is a tiny white apron, tied in the back with an oversized bow. The waist of the apron cuts along his ribs, the package said it was an empire waist, and the lace hem of the apron just hangs above his cock. He's got a plug in his ass, with a glittery fake gem in the exposed base of it, large and beautiful, catching the light and drawing the eye to his ass, the curves that are exposed and accentuated by the garter belt. He has floating dress cuffs on his wrists, with cufflinks that match his plug, and lacy collar with a bow in the hollow of his throat.

He feels delicate, pretty, and vulnerable. His partner has a guest over, and John serves the men their dinner, getting felt up through the courses, and being unable to touch his own dick, he's not allowed. When the men settle after dinner to have drinks and play chess, John is ordered to his knees, and has to blow his partner in full sight of the other man, and is pulled off before his partner comes. The business guest congratulates John’s partner on having such a pretty trophy fuck, and asks if the slut will ride his dick, give him a show.

Johns partner pulls the plug out of Johns ass and instructs John to ride their guest, be hospitable. John is not allowed to come, not yet, so when he gets close, from the man's hand on his dick while John rides the man's dick, Johns partner tugs on Johns balls, slaps his face, reminds him that he is there to be an amusement, not to make a mess. But their guest just keeps jacking John off, and eventually, John comes. His partner is displeased, but smiling. He fondly calls John a little cockslut.

The guest comes in Johns ass, then shoves John forward so he falls to his knees. John crawls to his partner, who slides the plug back in. John is brought up over his partner's lap and spanked right there, with the guest watching. The spanking gets John’s partner ready to come, but he makes John kneel, and take it while his face is fucked. Johns partner pulls back in time to spatter Johns face with come and then makes him kneel there, the come drying on his face, while they finish their drinks and play a game of chess.

* * *

(5.)

He tries not to think about Teyla or Ronon, but sometimes, after they kick his ass on the mats? John imagines what it would be like. The fantasy is simple and fast:

John is fighting, sparring, his opponent pins him to the mat, and fucks into him, pressing against bruises, and being cruel while they take John from behind. Or a partner, their hand on his neck, riding his dick and ordering him not to come until they are done with it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split them up so the fantasies would be separate from the plus one reality.   
> If you read chapter two, you can't say I didn't warn for it.


	2. Reality

This was never his fantasy, but they make sure he gets off. They don’t bother to be fancy, not since they realized that he could and would come from being fucked. Now, they just slide the sleeve with the sample cup over his dick, and then lube up and press in. 

Larrin likes to pet him while her men fuck him. He knows that he has at least five kids from what she has told him so far; and that the baby rounding out her previously flat abdomen is one of them. The Travelers are having to undo a bit of birth control, and are working to make sure that every implanted pregnancy expresses the ATA gene, not just a viable baby. She told him that less than one in 15 of the samples they fertilized in the lab turned out ATA positive and that their fertility treatments are struggling. 

She laughs when he asks to go home. She tells him he could have been home already if he had been helpful with the interface. 

When he asks her when she will be done with him, she yanks his head up, and looks him in the eye. 

“Sheppard, you didn’t help us with the interface. We will be done with you when we have the engineers and pilots for the Lantean ships we know of.”

* * *

 

It could be everything he ever jerked off to, if they wanted  _him._ Instead, it's carving John up inside, that they don't want him, they don't even want his body, they don't really want him at all. He's just a means to an end, and he really wishes that didn't work for his dick.


End file.
